Waltz
by LoonieLekoy
Summary: He groaned inwardly. His mind was throbbing now. he didn’t understand how he felt. He wanted to give up, to forget about the stupid dream. But he can’t and he knew it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second one-shot! I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you and please review!

* * *

He woke up with a start. The feel of cold sweat was present on his forehead and arms.

_Was it just a dream?_ He thought. Glancing around the moonlit chamber, his instinct was correct.

He was still in his room.

The posts of his bed were still draped with red velvet. The antique drawers were still cluttered with his things. The ring Lucy gave to him. The embroidered handkerchief Susan made for him. And the ruby-encrusted dagger he borrowed from Peter.

_I'm still in Narnia…_

He climbed down from his satin-covered bed, feeling the warmth of the plush carpet beneath his feet. After a few cautious steps, he felt the sudden coldness of the marbled floor. It made his body shiver; but he thought twice about putting a robe on, assuring himself that it will only take a few moments.

Grasping the brass doorknobs, he opened the heavy oak doors and steeped outside his balcony. The wind was tousling his brown hair, sending shivers down his spine. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Feeling the breeze through his cotton shirt, he tried to remember the dream.

_A pair of green eyes caught his hazel ones._

_It was her._

_Her ebony hair was up in a bun with some loose curls framing her flushed face._

_Her tempting lips, a shade of pink._

_The sound of her footsteps indicated that she was walking towards him._

_Her gold dress moved with the subtle sway of her hips._

_It was enough._

_It was enough to make his palms sweaty._

_It was enough to make his heart beat a million times than the usual._

_She was in front of him now. Her lips parted for a smile, the light reaching her eyes._

_Now his mouth was dry._

_He couldn't think, breathe or even stop staring. All he saw was the piece of heaven in front of him._

_Just when he thought the night was perfect. . ._

_Just when he thought he had a chance. . ._

_Just when he thought that he, Edmund Pevensie, had a chance. ._

_She disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

Opening his eyes, he furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of the dream.

_It seemed so real_ . . . he told himself.

He looked at the shimmering blue ocean. It was bathed with silver moonlight and it gave him peacefulness. But how much beautiful the scenery could be, he couldn't take his mind off the girl.

_She seemed so real_. . .

He closed his eyes once more, hoping to remember more of the dream, hoping to remember more of the girl.

_Jamie. . . _

He abruptly opened his eyes, the look of astonishment shown on his face.

_Her name was Jamie! _

His brain was bombarded with bits and pieces of his fantasy, as if pieces from a jigsaw puzzle. Pieces that seemed real to him.

_Her soft hands entwined with his. . ._

_Their bodies swaying with the rhythm of the dance. . ._

_The soft melody of her laughter in harmony with his own. . ._

_It seemed so right . . . _

_Yet . . . _

He cursed himself for feeling this way.

_Why is this affecting me? _

He groaned inwardly. His mind was throbbing now. he didn't understand how he felt right now. He wanted to give up, to forget about the stupid dream. But he can't and he knew it.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply.

"I need to know. . ." he gazed at the moon, eyes filled with determination.

"I need to know if she's real."


	2. Chapter 2

She stared at the blinking cursor in front of her, the soft haze around her eyes made it impossible to stay awake. Her digital clock read 2:34 am, yet she still hadn't finished her Literature paper which was due 3:00 pm that day. She groaned loudly and reached for her cup of hot coffee which stood on a stack of books on her desk. Inhaling the sweet scent of hazelnut, Jamie closed her eyes and focused her mind on the stiff muscles on her neck from too much peering on her laptop. She felt the muscles stretch as she tilted her head from left, to right. She sipped carefully on her cup and opened her exhausted eyes. Beyond the stack of foreign novels, she could see the streets of her suburb glistening under the gentle glow of the lamp posts after a night of drizzling. She glanced at her clock, which now read 2:39 am.

"I need a break…" she muttered to herself. She glanced around the pale blue room; the light from the lamp posts outside gave it a chilly aura. Her eyes rested on the cozy bed to her right, inviting her to snug in and lay her heavy head under its warm quilts.

_Sleep can wait. I'll have plenty of time after I survive this hectic week._

Jamie looked to her left. The balcony doors were open, and the white curtains danced with the night breeze. She smiled and setting the cup aside, she got up from her purple-cushioned chair and proceeded to her closet beside her bed. Opening the sticker-filled doors, she pulled out a thick green sweater and felt its warm, comfy fabric against her bare shoulders and arms. She then crossed to the other side of the room and stepped out to the veranda. She forgot to put on her slippers and thus suffered the consequences. The tiles were cold against her bare feet and she felt the chill run through her spine and gave a slight shiver. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around her and took a better view of the silent streets of her neighborhood. She could see the playground a few meters away. The metal part of the slide was gleaming under the streetlights. The breeze was pushing the swings to and fro, in a silent rhythm that hypnotized her for a few seconds. She inhaled deeply and smelled the crisp February air.

_It feels so refreshing to be out here. _

Jamie looked up and saw the stars, sparkling like diamonds strewn across the black velvety sky. A slither of a moon hid behind a cloud, its silver side peeked out to greet Jamie. Flashes of memories bombarded Jamie the moment she laid her eyes on the enchanting sight.

"_Ed! Look! Look at the moon. Isn't it wonderful?" Jamie pulled Edmund's sleeves to get the distracted King's attention. The cool breeze made his bare feet shiver against the tall grass on the garden where they were sitting. Edmund looked sideways at Jamie's face, seeing the sheer pleasure emitting from the young woman. The reflection of the moon was distorted on the ever moving waters of the lake. An aroma of pinewood drifted through his senses as he watched the silver light from the moon illuminating her face, every contour highlighted to its breathtaking beauty. He watched as her eyes twinkling in awe. The soft, rosy blush of her cheeks led him to resist caressing her. And her lips, arched upward into a satisfying smile. Oh how he wished to hold her close. To feel her heart beat against his chest as they shared this consciousness. Then, his romantic fantasies were interrupted by Jamie poking his arm. _

"_Hey. Are you okay? You look a little weird." She jokingly remarked. Edmund looked at her eyes, searching for the right words to say. _

"_Didn't you hear me Ed? Gosh. You need to stop eating those wild cherries. It makes you all fuzzy in the head. I bet you haven't heard a single word that I've said" She laughed. Ed blinked and smiled, turning to face the moon. "What? About the moon? Nah. It's not all that great." _

_Jamie gasped and playfully slapped his arm. "You're joking right? How could you not see the beauty of it? It's historical." She looked away, still smiling._

_Edmund kept that image in his head, Jamie looking so magnificent bathed in the moonlight, as he said these words._

"_I've seen better."_

Jamie gripped the marble banister of the veranda. Clouds now blocked the moon, covering the night in midnight blue darkness. She gave out short gasps to steady her breathing, her eyes glistening in the dark.

_Jamie. Get a hold of yourself! _She wouldn't let the tears flow, remembering her promise to him that she'd be strong. Jamie blinked the tears away, but they seem to find a way to come back. She let out a frustrated moan.

_You don't know how hard it is, Ed. _

She allowed herself to wipe the tears away, promising that this would be the first and last time she'd do it.

_It's so hard living with all the memories still intact, knowing that you won't have that luxury. _

Jamie gazed at her surroundings. An owl hooted somewhere. She realized that she is the only one in this world living like this; continuing living her life as if Jamie Summers and Edmund Pevensie hadn't crossed paths.

_But it did happen, and I'm sick of myself for remembering it every now and then! _Jamie let out a sob, the one that has been pushed far into the deepest corner of her emotions. She cried out there on the veranda, out in the cold breeze of February air. Two years of bottled up emotions overwhelmed her body and forced her to sit down against the hard floor. She put her hands to her face and let out the final tears that have bottled up inside her heart.

_You don't know how much I wish to be by your side. How much I wish that I have never left. _

And as the breeze caressed her tear-stained cheeks, the memory of Edmund Pevensie, the man she loved so dearly, was slowly forced out of her mind.

_I have to let you go._


End file.
